


A series of oneshots where you live with the Paladins

by Pumbi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Croissants, Embarrassment, Im so sorry this is just cringe, Screaming, Water balloons, baby photos, kazzoos, silly string, whoppie cushions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumbi/pseuds/Pumbi
Summary: What's it like living with the paladins? You don't really know till you experience it first hand.Chap 1:How the last lesson ends for you every day. How does Matt get there quick enough?





	A series of oneshots where you live with the Paladins

**Author's Note:**

> Being a 15 year old and living with a bunch of people might not be the greatest plan but you make it work. Its just like living with your (rowdy) sibling, except there's 5 of them and you don't get a moments peace.
> 
> Oh and everyone has their own YouTube channel, you appear in their videos so much that even the fans want a picture with you.

The first day of the week Matt had put whoopie cushions on his feet and barged into your class and kept saying, "THERES AN OL' BREEZE DOWN 'ERE!". With Pidge laughing her head off behind him, but what made it worse was that Lance ran into the room in Naruto style and started throwing his merch at everyone,  
"TAKE WHAT YOU NEED AND REMEMBER TO SUBSCRIBE TO PRINCELANCEALOT!" and somehow you ended up with a ball hitting your face.

The next day Allura and Shiro had stopped Matt from running in the class and throwing croissants at everyone. Sadly they couldn't catch lance before he started showing baby photos (that he no doubtly asked pidge to find) of you. You started screaming and scrabbling for the photos, luckily Keith came in and picked up the pictures and started to rip them.   
"WHY DID U DO THAT!!" was all Lance yelled as he walked down the hallway. Thanking Keith you sat down and ignored Lance for the rest of the day.

After those days you kind of knew it was going to happen so you had packed a silly string can with you so you could get Matt back.  
When the door opened and Matt appeared you busted out the can and sprayed him in the face, screaming he knocked it out of your hand and started throwing water balloons at you. You started screaming and scrabbled around for the can or water balloon. Spotting both you reach for the water balloon but in panic grabbed the can and threw it at his head, he was knocked out cold. Looking up at the Mr. K he just gave you the thumbs up. After that you always apologies because he was knocked out for a few hours.

Days after:  
Looking up at the clock you sigh, 5 minutes till everyone walks past your class and embarrass the daylights out of you and 10 more till English ends. Suddenly the bell rings and all of the sudden the door burst opens and Matt is standing there with a dead serious face and blowing a random kazoo,  
"Matt? Can you explain to me why you are here? This doesn't have anything to do with Y/N?" Miss Wik asked, a string of kazoo and spit appear and Pidge strolls in wheezing.  
"Nahh we just wanted to remind Y/N that we know she exists and that this is our natural routine!" Matt looked suspiciously proud at that moment, Pidge snickering behind him didn't help either, Miss Wik was becoming angrier by the minute,  
"Well you have disrupted my teaching and their lesson, so I-"  
"Pidge! Matt get out of there so the lovely Miss Wik and Y/N can finish the lesson," Allura spoke as she and Shiro appeared. Groaning, Pidge and Matt both exited looking quite glum as the door closes you can here Lance shout,  
"NO HUNK WE MISSED IT!!" you give a deep sigh and carry on with your work.

You just have to bare it. Luckily you don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Re-reading this I am cringing at how bad this is.


End file.
